Stealth Is The Option
Stealth Is The Option '''is a misson given by Patrick McReary, in GTA V. Description Alex and Packie enter the FIB building to retreive some files on Packie. Misson Objectives In order to complete the misson the player must: *Drive to the FIB building *Walk into the FIB building *Follow Packie *Get to the control room *Gain access to the computer *Retreieve the files *Get out of the building Gold Medal Objectives *Like Old Times - Get the files under 00:20 *The McReary Family - Open the McReary Family file Overview Packie and Alex meet up at Packie's home. They overview a plan on sneaking into the FIB building to retrieve some files that can land Packie in prison. Packie then hands Alex a package with a suit, and a FIB badge. They both put on their suits. They both then go into Packie's car and drive to the FIB building. Arriving at the FIB building, they both walk to the front door and get their badges seen. After they confirm the badges, Packie and Alex walk to the elevator and go to the floor where the computers are. When they arrive there, the floor is empty. Packie takes out a pistol and tells Alex to begin moving the files to Packie's phone, and deleting them from the FIB computer. As Alex does this, Packie keeps watch. Alex first shuts down the cameras at that floor, and begins the process. He begins moving files. After moving the files, Alex disconnects Packie's phone and hands it to him. After handing him the phone, an alarm goes off. The FIB agents are alerted and begin going to the floor where Packie and Alex are on. Packie puts on a parachute and hands one to Alex. They both run to the top floor, an agents surprises Alex with a gun and orders him to surrender. Packie then tackles the agents and shoots him. They proceed to the top floor. On the top of the building, Packie puts chairs against the door. FIB agents are heard trying to get into the top building. Packie yells at Alex to jump off, Packie then jumps off. Alex looks behind and sees that the agents got thru the door. He jumps and yells. They both parachute to Vespucchi Beach, and take off their suits and badges. Packie tells Alex bye, and gives him some cash. They both go on then. Dialouge '''Scene 1 (Alex knocks on Packie's door.) Alex - Uncle Packie? Packie - (Opens door) Hey! Come in. Alex - (Walks in) What's the suit for? Packie - We're sneaking into the FIB building. Alex - The FIB building?! For what?! Packie - Look, they got some files on me that can land me in prison. Alex - Oh, well if it's like that then I guess I gotta help, right? Packie - Yeah kid, that would be great. Alex - Alright, so how do we do this? Packie - (Points at a board) We'll go as FIB agents, and enter the building. Then we'll go up to the floor where the control room is at and you'll move to files on my phone. Alex - Alright, you got this all planned out. So I guess I'm in. Packie - Thanks kid. (Hands Alex a package) Here, there's a suit and a badge inside there wear it. Alex - I'm just wearing a suit, not working for them. Packie - Let's go, Objective: Drive to the FIB building Packie - Take me car. (Both get into the car.) Alex - So, how is it here Uncle Packie? Packie - It could be better, you know. Alex - Hey, I can give you some cash Uncle. If you really need it. Packie - It's fine, I can take care of myself. Alex - You still do blow? Packie - Yeah. Alex - Why? Packie - I don't know. Alex - Alright. Objective: Walk into the FIB building Packie - Stay calm. Alex - Okay. (They both walk in.) Objective: Follow Packie FIB Agent - ID's? (Packie and Alex show their badges.) FIB Agent - Alright, go ahead. Alex - Thanks. FIB Agent - Wait, hey. (Grabs Packie's arm,) Packie - Yeah? FIB Agent - Have I seen you before? Packie - I don't think so, we're from Vice City. FIB Agent - Oh, nevermind. Alex - Shit. Packie - Let's go. Objective: Get to the control room Packie - Okay, let's go. Alex - Give me the phone. Packie - (Hands Alex his phone.) Here, I'm gonna keep watch. Objective: Gain access to the computer Alex - Alright. (Goes to computer and gains access.) Objective: Retreive the files Packie - You got it yet? Alex - Not yet, hold on. Cameras off, I got the files. Packie - Start moving them boy! Alex - I got it, just hold on a bit. Packie - Fuck, them agents gonna be up here. Alex - There not alerted yet, calm down. Packie - Okay. (Alex gets the files and disconnects the phone.) Alex - Got it! Packie - Let's get the fuck outta here. (Heads to elevator.) FIB Agent - (On radio) All FIB agents present in the building, we have to individuals that are wanted for questioning. They are currently passing by FIB agents. Alex - Oh fuck! Packie - Fuck, here. (Hands parachute, and puts on a parachute on him.) Alex - What's this for? (Grabs parachute.) Packie - We're not going thru the front door. Alex - Are you fucking crazy?! Did you snort up some fucking blow! Packie - Wanna get arrested? Then follow me you fuck. Alex - Fine. Objective: Get out of the building (They both head to the top of the building.) Packie - Let's go! Alex - Okay. (Heads up some stairs.) FIB Agent 2 - Put your fucking hands up! Alex - (Puts hands up.) Oh fuck! FIB Agent 2 - Yeah motherfucker! We got you, now where's your friend?! Packie - (Tackles agent.) Right here you prick! FIB Agent 2 - Fuck! (Gun goes off.) Packie - (Shoots FIB agent.) Oh fuck. Alex - Let's go, now! Packie - Okay, let's head up there. (Both arrive at the top floor.) Alex - So what do we do now? (FIB agents begin banging the door to the top floor.) FIB Agent 3 - Open the fucking door you fucks! Packie - (Pushes sofa to the door.) Let's get to the roof now. Alex - (Runs to the roof.) Okay. Packie - Ready? Alex - Um, not really. FIB Agent 4 - It's almost open! Packie - JUMP! (Jumps off.) Alex - Oh shit! FIB Agent - Surrender! (Door opens.) Alex - Fuck! (Jumps off.) SHIT! Packie - LAND AT VESPUCCHI BEACH! Alex - OKAY! (Both land at Vespucchi.) Scene 2 Packie - Woo! I need some fucking coke! Alex - Let's take off these suits, then talk. (Both take off their suits and badges and put them into a trash can.) Packie - Here. (Hands Alex cash.) Alex - Whoa, what's this for? Packie - For coming with me. Thanks. Alex - You don't need to pay me Uncle Packie. It's fine, you're family. Packie - Just keep it. (Laughs.) See ya. Alex - Yeah, see you. Deaths *Unknown FIB agent - Killed by Packie Trivia *When Alex and Packie were going over the plans, Alex says "I'm just wearing a suit, not working for them." It's a reference to Niko and him working for the IAA at one point. *You can access a file on the McReary family by going to My Computer and pressing Files. There will be a file named, "MCREARY". Pressing on it will show a list of crimes, during the years. Near 2011, Gearld McReary was released and took charge again. In 2012, the McReary Family were not getting noticed more than in 2008. Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Missons in GTA V